lesekreisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moon Palace
=Info-Sammlung zu Moon Palace von Paul Auster= Personen, auf die im Buch verwiesen wird thumb|300px|Bluff, Utah Reisende *'Apostel Thomas' (der ungläubige Thomas), Missionstätigkeit bis nach Indien *'Saint Brendan of Clonfert (484-577)', irischer Mönch auf der Suche nach der Brendaninsel (siehe auch Possible link to North America) *'Marco Polo (1254-1324), '''reist nach China und verfasst als erster einen Bericht darüber *'Christoph Columbus (1451-1506),' war auf der Suche nach einer Passage nach China als er Amerika entdeckte; vgl. die Columbia University, an der der Protagonist studiert und Paul Auster selbst auch studiert hat *'Álvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca (1488-1558), spanischer Reisender, der acht Jahre den Südwesten der USA befuhr, mit einheimischen Stämmen handelte und einen der ersten Berichte über die amerikanischen Ureinwohner schreibt *'''Sir Walter Raleigh (1552-1618), Reisen im Dienste der Königin Elisabeth I.; bekommt für sieben Jahre die Konzession, an der amerikanischen Ostküste Siedlungen zu gründen (Roanoke); 1594 zum heutigen Guyana und Venezuela; 1617-18 wieder nach Guyana (auf der Suche nach El Dorado) *'Thomas Harriot (1560-1621),' englischer Reisender, der von zwei Ureinwohnern die Algonquian-Sprache erlernte; außerdem fertigte er als Erster durch ein Teleskop ein Gemälde des Mondes an (im Juli 1609, noch vor Galilei); war Mitglied der Expedition zur Gründung der Kolonie Roanoke, die nur einige Jahre Bestand hatte - daher "Lost Colony" (siehe auch die fiktive Publikation The lost colony of Roanoke von Solomon Barber); schrieb einen Bericht über die dort lebenden Ureinwohner; führte eine Korrespondenz mit Johannes Kepler *'Meriwether Lewis (1774-1809) und William Clark (1770-1838)', leiteten die erste Expedition über Land, die sich in den Westen der USA aufmachte (1804-1806) *'Kit Carson (1809-1869),' amerikanischer Abenteurer, lebte mit und heiratete in den Stämmen der Arapaho und Cheyenne *'John Wesley Powell (1834-1902),' 1869 Expedition in die Gegend des Grand Canyons (siehe Powell Lake) *'Sir Henry Morton Stanley (1841-1904), '''Journalist und Afrika-Reisender, geb. als John Rowlands; hat seinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Im November 1871 fand Stanley den lange vermissten Entdecker und Missionar Dr. David Livingstone nahe dem See Tanganyika. *'Charles Montagu Doughty (1843-1926), englischer Schriftsteller und Reisender, schrieb 1888 den Reisebericht Travels in Arabia Deserta, das T. E. Lawrence 1920 wiederentdeckte und -publizierte Schriftsteller *'''Jules Verne (1828-1905), Phileas Fogg ist die Hauptperson in dessen Roman In achtzig Tagen um die Welt; außerdem von Verne: Von der Erde zum Mond, Reise um den Mond, veröffentlicht 1867. Aus De la terre à la lune stammt der Vorsatz "Nothing can astound an American". Der Roman beschreibt Amerikaner als Liebhaber von Technologie und Krieg. *'John de Mandeville (14. Jh.),' dessen fantastischer Reisebericht auch Columbus inspirierte (im Übrigen ist die Identität der Person John de Mandeville nicht gesichert); berichtet auch vom Priesterkönig Johannes (s. u.) *'Francis Godwin (1562-1633),' schreibt um 1630 The Man in the Moone, or a Discourse of a Voyage thither, by Domingo Gonsales, the Speedy Messenger: ''die Hauptperson gelangt mit einem Flugapparat auf den Mond, spricht mit den dortigen Bewohnern und landet auf der Rückreise in China; Godwin bezieht sich auf Kepler; nutzt die fiktive Gesellschaft der Mondbewohner um religiöse Konflikte in England zu beschreiben; erfindet eine Sprache, die auf dem Mond gesprochen wird (Sprachphilosophie, siehe ''The New York Trilogy) *'Cyrano de Bergerac (1619-1655),' hat wohl die Lehren Keplers, Galileis und Kopernikus gekannt; beginnt ungefähr 1650 L' autre monde, eine fiktive Beschreibung einer Reise zum Mond und zur Sonne; schreibt bspw. in L'histoire comique des états et empires de la lune ''(veröffentlicht 1655 nach seinem Tod; in Moon Palace wird dieses 1649 geschriebene Buch erwähnt) satirisch an der französischen Zensur vorbei. Interessant: Cyrano ist nicht nur ein realer Schriftsteller sondern auch literarische Figur: sein Leben ist auch in Werken anderer verarbeitet worden, z.B. Edmond Rostands Drama von 1897: Aufgrund seiner großen Nase fühlt sich der Held zu hässlich, um der Frau, die er liebt, seine Liebe zu offenbaren. Er erreicht ihre indirekte Liebe dadurch, dass er ihr Gedichte und Briefe schreibt und so seinen einfältigen Rivalen aussticht. *'Lukian von Samosata (125-180),' schreibt im 2. Jh. n. Chr. Science-fiction Literatur: ''Wahre Geschichten, Die Luftreisen; Satiren über die herrschenden Methoden der halb mythologischen und tatsachenfremden Geschichtsschreibung *'George Berkeley (1685-1753),' das Zitat "Westward the course of empire takes its way" ''aus einem seiner Gedichte legt den Grundstein für die Doktrin der Manifest Destiny; lebt zwischen 1728 und 1732 in Amerika; plante eine Idealstadt auf den Bermudas * '''Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849):' Die Kurzgeschichte "MS in a Bottle" steht Namenspatin für Marcos Kürzel M.S., was er sich in der Schule zulegt, um die Verunglimpfungen seines Namens zu umgehen (Dumbo, Jerko, Mumbo Jumbo...) *Daniel Defoe (1660-1731): englischer Romanautor Robinson Crusoe, Journalist und Pamphleter *Robert Louis Stevenson: Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Ralph Ellison (1914-1994): The Invisible Man ''- siehe auch H. G. Wells und Paul Austers ''Portrait of an Invisible Man *weitere: Leo Tolstoi (1828-1910) Romanautor und Moralphilosoph, Nathaniel Hawthorne und dessen Sohn Julian Hawthorne, Ralph Waldo Emerson *Lykophron aus Chalkis (Kassandra), Giordano Bruno, Joseph Joubert (dessen Werke wurden von Paul Auster übersetzt) *englische Dichter: Thomas Wyatt (1503-1542), Fulke Greville (1554-1628), John Donne (1572-1631): wesentlicher Dichter über Metaphysisches, bekannt für seine erotischen und religiösen Gedichte *Raymond Chandler (1888-1959), (Chandler's Bookstore, wo Marco Victors Bücher verkauft); den Buchladen gab es nie, aber Raymond Chandler ist Verfasser anspruchsvoller Detektivromane, die meist in Kalifornien spielen. * Joseph Conrad - indirekte Referenz "in the heart of darkest Africa" (Heart of Darkness) * MS Anspielung auf Schrifsteller mit Zweibuchstaben Akronymen "M.S Fogg, pretentiously echoing the gods of modern literature": T.S. Eliot (1888-1965), E.E. Cummings (1894-1962), J.D. Salinger (1919-2010) * Dante (1265-1321) erster wichtiger Autor, der im Italienischen schrieb, bekannt für seine göttliche Komödie. Einziges Buch, was Marcos Onkel Victor mitnimmt. Er bezieht sich auch gleich in seiner nächsten Ansprache an Marco darauf (ab "That takes care of it, I think.") nämlich auf die neun Kreise. Einerseits eine Refernz auf die griechische Hölle, Styx, die neun Kreise gehabt haben soll, anderer seits die neun Kreise aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie. * Homer (ca. 800 v.Chr.) werden Die Ilias und Die Odyssee zugeschrieben. * Virgil (70-19 v.Chr.) wichtiger Römischer Dichter * Lucian (120 - ca. 180 v.Chr.) griechischer Satirist, der in einem seiner Werke eine Reise zum Mond beschreibt. * Francis Godwin (1562-1633) englischer Bischof und Historiker, schreibt mit The Man in the Moone: or A Discourse of a Voyage Thither by Domingo Gonsales, the Speedy Messenger die erste Geschichte der englischen Literatur über eine Reise ins All. * Lazarillo de Tormes - wird als erster spanischer Schelmenroman erwähnt. (Autor unbekannt, geschrieben 1554.) * Henry Fielding (1707-1754), wird nicht explizit erwähnt, sondern Auster erfindet eine Fielding Academy, die Kitty bei ihrer Ankunft in Massachusetts besucht. Henry Fielding ist Autor des Schelmenromans Tom Jones. * Charels Dickens, mehrfach wird auf sentimentale Romane über Waisenkinder angespielt, u.a. David Copperfield ''(siehe auch Henry Fielding und Horatio Alger) * '''Horatio Alger (1832-1899):' Autor, dessen Helden meist arme, vom Schicksal benachteiligte Jungen, oft Waisen, waren. Diese werden durch harte und ehrliche am Ende erfolgreich. Er griff damit den US amerikanischen Zeitgeist des späten 19. Jhd. auf. * Zimmer und Marco teilen eine Vorliebe für als "vergessen" bezeichnete Werke: Cassandra ''einziges überlebendes Werk des griechischen Dichters '''Lycophrons (3. Jhd. v.Chr)'; Philosophische Dialoge des itlalienischen Philosophens und Astronoms Giordano Bruno (1558-1600), der verbrannt wurde, weil er meinte, dass die Erde um die Sonne kreise; Schriften des französischen Essayisten Joseph Joubert (1754-1824). Alle drei werden auch in Austers The Book of Memory erwähnt. Philosophen * René Descartes (1596-1650) französischer Philosoph und Mathematiker. Er wird auch als Vater der modernen Philosophie bezeichnet. Er glaubte, dass die wahrgenommen Welt wahr sei und nicht nur eine Illusion und dass der Geist und die reale Welt komplett getrennt seien. * Blaise Pascal (1623-1662) französischer Philosoph, Mathematiker und Physiker. * Heraklit (535-464 v.Chr.) griechischer Philosoph, der glaubte, dass es keine dauerhafte Realität gibt, außer der Realität der ständigen Veränderung. Maler thumb|300px|The Course of Empire: The consummation of Empire, Thomas Cole, 1836 *'Thomas Cole (1801-1848),' Gründer der Hudson River School; bekannt für seine romantische Darstellung amerikanischer Landschaften; noch in England geboren, ab 1825 in New York, Gründer der National Academy of Design; der Bilderzyklus The Course of Empire ist eine Allegorie auf die Entwicklung einer Zivilisation (primitiver Zustand - ländlicher Zustand - Vollendung - Vernichtung - Verlassenheit); siehe auch die Transzendentalisten und ihre Hinwendung zur Natur thumb|300px|Moonlight, Ralph Blakelock, 1885 *'Ralph Blakelock (1847-1919),' wanderte 1869-72 alleine durch den amerikanischen Westen und lebte mit Ureinwohnern zusammen; vorrangig Landschaftsmaler *'Thomas Moran (1837-1926),' fertigte als Teilnehmer der Hayden-Expedition und der Powell-Expedition Zeichnungen an } Sonstige Personen *'Johannes Kepler (1571-1630),' Astronom; erlebt mit neun eine Mondfinsternis; erklärt die Bewegung des Mondes als Ursache der Bewegung der Erde; Der Traum beschreibt eine Reise zum Mond; Korrespondenz mit Thomas Harriot über die Anordnung von (Kanonen-)Kugeln (daraus resultiert die Keplersche Vermutung in der Mathematik) *'Nikola Tesla (1856-1943),' seit 1884 in den USA, später Staatsbürger; Archetyp des verrückten Wissenschaftlers; interpretierte ungewöhnliche elektronische Signale als Kommunikation von einem anderen Planeten und berichtete Julian Hawthorne darüber; erbaute den Wardenclyffe Tower in Shoreham zur kabellosen Übertragung von Energie; Teslas Ei des Kolumbus ist ein in einem magnetischen Feld auf dem Kopf rotierendes Kupferei. Von ihm stammt das Zitat "The sun is the past, the earth is the present, the moon is he future.", welches Marco bei seinem Abschiedsessen im Moon Palace mit Zimmer und Kitty in seinem Glückskeks findet. *Pontiac (Häuptling der Ottawa) und Benjamin Louis Eulalie de Bonneville (Pelzhändler und Erforscher des Westen der USA): ergeben zusammen den Namen des Autos, das M. S. Fogg und Solomon Barber kaufen * Mao Zedong * Lew Trotzki * Neil Armstrong und Edwin 'Buzz' Aldrin, die beiden Amerikaner, die am 20.7.1969 als erste Menschen den Mond betraten. Fiktive Personen *Zimmer, Name der Familie, die sich in seinen letzten Jahren um den wahnsinnig gewordenen Friedrich Hölderlin (1770-1843) gekümmert hat. Auster diskutiert Hölderlin und Zimmer in seinem Buch'' "The Invention of Solitude"'' * Buck Rogers, Astronaut, unter dem sich Marco seinen Vater vorstellt / Science Fiction Held in den 1930er Jahren, zunächst in Comics, später in Filmen und Radioserien *Anna Bloom (Blume): Gedicht des Dadaisten Kurt Schwitters (1887-1948) (hier). Anna Blume ist auch der Name der altruistischen Heldin in Austers dystopischem Roman In the Country of Last Things. *Priesterkönig Johannes, legendärer König eines christlichen Reiches, das umgeben von heidnischen und muslimischen Völkern war, nahe dem Garten Eden gelegen; beinhaltet den Quell der ewigen Jugend; Abenteurer des Mittelalters waren auf der Suche nach dem mystischen Reich; eine mögliche Quelle der Legende ist die Apostelgeschichte des Thomas (Referenz) * Uncle Victor - Referenz auf Austers eigenen Onkel, der ihm auch seine Sammlung von Weltliteratur vermacht hat. * Pinocchio - Referenz auf den Disney Film basierend auf den Roman Collodis - Auster diskutiert die Identitätssuche und die Suche nach dem eigenen Vater in Collodis Roman in seinem Buch "The Book of Memory" * Malevole, Charakter, der den zynischen Beobachter des Lebens spielt, in dem satirischen Stück "The Malcontent" ''(1604) von John Marston (1575-1634). Konzepte *Manifest Destiny *Utopia (Karte mit Utopien) Sonstiges/Links *45 Jahre Mondlandung Was ist der Mond? ''"The moon is many things all at once, a touchstone. It’s the moon as myth, as ‘radiant Diana, image of all that is dark within us’; the imagination, love, madness. At the same time, it’s the moon as object, as celestial body, as lifeless stone hovering in the sky. But it’s also the longing for what is not, the unattainable, the human desire for transcendence. And yet it’s history as well, particularly American history. First, there’s Columbus, then there was the discovery of the west, then finally there is outer space: the moon as the last frontier. But Columbus had no idea that he’d discovered America. He thought he had sailed to India, to China. In some sense Moon Palace is the embodiment of that misconception, an attempt to think of America as China. But the moon is also repetition, the cyclical nature of human experience. There are three stories in the book, and each one is finally the same. Each generation repeats the mistakes of the previous generation. So it’s also a critique of the notion of progress." Auster, Interview with Larry McCaffery and Sinda Gregory, The Red Notebook, Faber & Faber, Boston, 1995 IMG 2511.jpg|Stephan in der 12. Klasse Img_2560a.jpg|Herr Schaper erläutert Etwas zu Moon Palace